Hide Away
by Jen Sohma
Summary: Why doesn't Sasuke trust Hinata? What will Hinata do?SasuHina Pairing


This is my second story hope you like it!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or the song Hide Away By Hilary Duff

Hinata/Sasuke Pairing

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hiding Away**_

_**Losing the day**_

_**As if it doesn't really matter**_

"_Why doesn't he trust me?" _Hinata thought to herself

She and Sasuke been dating for months, nobody believe it but they didn't care they had each other.

First it was hard to be with each other they are different, ying and yang, opposites.

Slowly Sasuke became sweet and caring.

Until **she** made a comment "Sasuke are you sure she loves you? Cause you know she had a **huge crush** on Naruto and maybe she stills like him" Haruno Sakura said making sure he heard the words Huge Crush.

_**Saying Goodbye**_

_**Scared to say why**_

_**Afraid it will shatter our world**_

_**Show me some faith now**_

_**Trust me somehow**_

Since then he became distant, cold, uncaring again.

He didn't let her talk to Naruto, not even look at him.

Yeah she loves him but not like that, she loves him like a brother her crush was nothing but admiration to him, to how she wanted to be.

_**  
**_

_**Why are we keeping' our secrets?**_

_**Why are we hiding ourselves away?**_

_**Any way we can hide away**_

_**I don't wanna fake it**_

_**I want to make you believe what I say**_

_**I won't let you hide away**_

He didn't talk to her about his problem, he was pushing her away like he use to.

Until she started to get mad, she ignored him, didn't care like she use to.

Hinata decided to take action and confront him about it.

_**Where do we go?**_

_**How do we know?**_

_**What we're ever really after**_

"Sasuke!!" Hinata yelled making him turn around,

"What?" he said with a hint of anger in his voice

"I cant take it anymore you have to tell me what I did wrong to make you this mad YOU DON'T LET ME GO OUT WITH MY FRIENDS YOU TREAT ME LIKE IM NOTHING TO YOU , NOW TELL ME IS IT THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE OR WHAT!!!! She scream and started crying she look at his face which held a surprised and shocked expression then she ran away.**_  
_**

_**Sometimes it's clear**_

_**When you are here**_

_**Nothing can shatter our world**_

_**I need some faith now**_

_**To trust you somehow  
**_

Sasuke ran after her "Damn since when does Hinata run this fast" he thought

He found her she was in the park they share their first kiss (as a couple)

"Hinata..."**_  
_**

_**Why are we keeping' our secrets?**_

_**Why are we hiding ourselves away?**_

_**Any way we can hide away**_

_**I don't wanna fake it**_

_**I want to make you believe what I say**_

_**I won't let you hide away  
**_

"What did I do to you, why do you treat me this way, why? She asked still crying

"You did nothing" Sasuke said

"Is that it you don't love me because I did nothing" Hinata asked him

"You didn't let me finish I treated you the way a did because-"

"You don't trust me, you don't believe I LOVE YOU" She said

" I'm not going to lie to you is hard for me to trust someone because of my past, but I know That you love me, is just that you use to love Naruto and I got insecure thinking you still love him" he told her

_**Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm losing'**_

_**Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm okay**_

_**We turn around, look around, go around in circles**_

_**Don't run away, drift away, don't hide away**_

"I'm sorry I just- I didn't Know" Hinata said lowering her head

"Hey you don't have to apologize im the one who should apologize to you" he told her lifting her face

"Sasuke-" He kissed her and didn't let her finish the sentence

"Hinata I love you don't you ever forget that" he told her with a serious voice

She laughs "I know you do"**_  
_**

_**Why are we keeping' our secrets?**_

_**Why are we hiding ourselves away?**_

_**Any way we can hide away**_

_**I don't wanna fake it**_

_**I want to make you believe what I say**_

**_I won't let you hide away  
_**

The End_  
_

_**  
**_


End file.
